That Boy
by Park Soo Yeon
Summary: Namja culun bernama Lee Hyukjae diperintah untuk menaklukkan seorang namja dingin yang merupakan 'pangeran' di sekolahnya yang bernama Lee Donghae. Bagaimana usahanya, akankah dia berhasil menaklukkannya?/HAEHYUK/YAOI/Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : That Boy**

**Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae**

**Rated : T for this chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan Super Junior. Ide cerita murni milik author**

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"Donghae~!"

"Kyaaa! Donghae oppa!"

"Oppa saranghae~!"

Teriakan para yeoja memenuhi gerbang Kyunghee University. Begitu riuh dan memekakkan telinga. Ada apa disana? Mari kita lihat.

Sesosok namja tegap dengan tubuh atletis terlihat memasuki universitas. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu membuat para yeoja berteriak-teriak histeris.

Ah aku lupa, dia Lee Donghae. Umur 20 tahun. Dia seorang mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik semester 3.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia begitu dikagumi? Biar kujelaskan. Lee Donghae, dia seorang putra dari pemilik Lee Corporation, sebuah perusahaan besar dan terkenal di Korsel. Sudah pasti dia kaya raya bukan? Ditambah dengan kejeniusannya yang membuatnya makin dipuja-puja oleh kaum hawa.

Dan jangan lupakan wajah berkharisma dan tubuh atletis nan tegap ditambah dengan kulit berwarna tan itu sehingga ia diincar-incar oleh para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke.

… Tapi, jangan kira mendapatkannya itu gampang. Dia dikenal sebagai namja yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara, bahkan bisa dibilang dia namja yang kasar. Tapi bukan berarti itu membuat yeoja yang menyukainya itu menyerah.

**Donghae POV**

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju gerbang universitasku. Di kejauhan, terlihat sudah banyak yeoja yang berteriak-teriak. Cih, padahal mood-ku sedang bagus pagi ini, tapi hancur karena melihat mereka yang membuatku muak. Menjijikkan.

Aku terus berjalan melewati kerumunan sampai akhirnya yeoja menghampiriku.

"Annyeong, Im Yoon Ah imnida. Aku menyukaimu oppa. Maukan kau menerima kue buatanku ini?" ujarnya sambil memegang sebuah kotak putih.

Aku menatap remeh yeoja itu. Wajah yang dipoles bedak tebal dan blush-on membuatnya terlihat seperti badut. Di tambah dengan kemeja dan blazer ketat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan belahan dadanya. Juga rok mini yang mengekspos pahanya.

Tapi maaf saja nona Im, aku tak akan tergoda dengan penampilan seperti itu. Sejak dulu, aku membenci yeoja karena yah, mereka itu manja, cerewet, dan… menyebalkan.

"Kue apa ini?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan seringai andalanku lalu mengambil kue dari tangannya.

"Kue buatanku, oppa! Kue cokelat khusus untukmu." jawabnya dengan mata berbinar, mengira aku akan menerimanya. Hahaha, dasar munafik. Aku tahu kok, ini pasti kue yang dibeli dari toko, bukan buatannya.

"Bagus sekali, tapi… aku membenci kue cokelat." Ucapku dingin lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah yang ada di dekatku.

Ekspresinya seketika berubah dan tak lama kemudian bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes. Itulah akibatnya jika kau berani menyatakan cinta padaku. Dengan segera aku memasuki kelas dan duduk di paling ujung.

"Pagi, anak-anak." Choi Seongsaenim memasuki ruang kelas dengan wajah berwibawanya.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan mahasiswa pindahan." ucap Choi Seongsaenim sambil menatap muridnya satu persatu.

Sontak saja seisi kelas ribut membicarakan mahasiswa tersebut. Ya, menurut angin lewat yang berhembus, dia pindahan dari Amerika dan sangat pintar dan juga telah meraih banyak prestasi. Seperti apa dia? Namja atau yeoja? Apakah wajahnya cantik, atau memiliki body yang bagus? Atau mungkin...

Sesosok namja masuk ke dalam kelas dan…

**Author POV**

"HUAHAHAHA!" Terdengar tawa dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Ya, bagaimana mereka tidak tertawa. Lihatlah murid baru itu.

Memakai kemeja putih yang dikancingkan sampai atas dengan dasi kupu-kupu biru, memakai celana yang diangkat sampai atas perut menjadi terlihat menggantung. Oh demi ikan-ikan lele di Sungai Han, lihatlah wajahnya yang memakai kacamata bulat, besar, dan tebal. Dan model rambutnya? Jika kalian pikir rambutnya itu bagus atau keren atau apalah namanya itu, dugaan kalian salah besar. Rambutnya disisir serapi mungkin dan dibelah tengah.

Siapa yang tidak geli melihat penampilan seperti itu? Oh ayolah, jaman sekarang sudah canggih. Fashion sekarang sudah menguasai dunia saat ini. Tapi kenapa masih saja ada orang seculun dia.

"A… Annyeong haseyo. Emmm… Lee Hyukjae i, imnida." Cara berbicaranya yang kaku dan kikuk, membuat seisi kelas tertawa lagi.

"YA! Sudah, jangan berisik. Kau Lee Hyukjae, silahkan duduk di sebelah Donghae." Seongsaenim menunjuk Donghae yang duduk dipojok kelas sambil membaca buku tanpa memerhatikan yang lainnya.

"Ah, baiklah Seongsaenim." Hyukjae, si murid culun tersebut berjalan menuju bagian kelas paling pojok.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Aku hanya membaca bukuku dengan tenang sampai seseorang duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"Annyeong, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Kata si anak baru seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Aku menoleh dan melihat si "anak baru culun" itu.

"Lee Donghae." Jawabku singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangannya.

TING TONG!

Bel berbunyi menandakan saat istirahat. Aku menutup bukuku dan berjalan menuju kantin. Si anak baru itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

_Ah biarkan saja_, pikirku.

"Begini saja, kalau kau berhasil aku akan memberimu 100.000 won. Bagaimana?"

_Eh?_ Suara itu… bukannya itu suara Im Yoon Ah, yeoja yang memberiku kue tadi pagi? Sepertinya terdengar dari toilet. Lalu terlihat sosok Yoon Ah bersama dengan namja berambut piran dari balik dinding. Segera saja aku bersembunyi. Siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

**Eunhyuk POV**

Cih! Teman sebangkuku menyebalkan sekali. Dia tidak mempedulikan uluran tanganku saat kami berkenalan. Tak taukah dia aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bisa berkenalan dengannya. Wajahnya saja jutek begitu, siapa yang tidak takut. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Lee Donghae?

TING TONG!

"Aaah… Akhirnya istirahat." Aku segera berdiri dari kursi. Kulirik Donghae dan kulihat dia masih membaca buku.

_Untuk apa memikirkannya? Lebih baik aku cepat pergi ke kantin, _ucapku dalam hati.

SRET! Sebuah tangan menarik dan menyeretku ke dalam toilet. Hey, apa-apaan ini?! Aku tak akan menjadi bahan penculikan kan?

"Annyeong." Eh? Suara yeoja? Aku membuka mata dan melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang.

"Nugusseyo?"

"Ah, joneun Im Yoon Ah imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yoona, Hyukjae-ssi. Kudengar kau duduk sebangku dengan Lee Donghae?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"N… ne. Kenapa?" jawabku agak takut, takut dia akan berbuat jahat padaku.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan." Ujarnya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Begini, Hyukjae-ssi. Emmm… Sebetulnya, aku sudah menyukai Donghae sejak lama. Lalu, aku ingin kau menaklukkan Donghae. Karena jika kau bisa menaklukkannya, aku juga pasti bisa. Bagaimana? Karena Donghae itu orang yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan." jelas Yoona.

Jedaaar! Aku belum pernah dimintai tolong seperti ini, apalagi dalam urusan cinta. Tapi aku harus menaklukkan Donghae, si ikan sinis tak berekspresian (?) Huwaaa, eotteohke?

"Ta, tapi… Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya Hyukjae-ssi. Bagaimana? Kumohon…"

Aish, kalau dia memasang tampang menyedihkan seperti itu, aku jadi tidak bisa menolaknya. Apa aku terima saja? Tapi…

"Begini saja, kalau kau berhasil aku akan memberimu 100.000 won. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoona.

Pernyataan itu membuatku semakin bimbang. Terima atau tidak. Terima, tidak, terima, tidak…

"Baiklah, aku terima!" jawabku.

"Gomawo Hyukjae-ssi! Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Berjuang ne." jawab Yoona riang lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Haaah… Sekarang, apa yang aku harus lakukan?

"Lee Hyukjae?"

DEG! Suara ini…

**TBC**

Annyeong haseyo readers ^^

Author bawa FF baru. Mian FF yang lama diputuskan untuk diberhentikan soalnya gak ide dan… *nyari alasan* *dibakar readers*

Semoga suka sama FF nya. Mianhae masih pendek, soalnya masih mau minta pendapat dulu, ceritanya bagus atau nggak. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, maaf ya. Tapi ini ide murni dari otak author ^^

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : That Boy

Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae

Rated : T for this chapter

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan Super Junior. Ide cerita murni milik author

Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Gomawo Hyukjae-ssi! Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Berjuang ne." jawab Yoona riang lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Haaah… Sekarang, apa yang aku harus lakukan?

"Lee Hyukjae?"

DEG! Suara ini…

**Chapter 2**

"Mwo yak Lee Do… eh maksudku Donghae-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku? Hmm… aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja sampai ada seseorang yang membicarakan tentang diriku. Benar bukan?" sindir Donghae sambil menyandar pada tembok dinding kamar mandi.

"Ak… aku…" Eunhyuk memainkan jarinya gugup karena tidak tahu berkata apa.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan yeoja tadi huh?" Donghae mendekat pada Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mau tidak mau memundurkan dirinya sampai akhirnya menabrak tembok.

_Omo, apa yang harus kulakukan? _Batin Eunhyuk panik.

"Apa, hem?" Donghae menyeringai melihat raut Eunhyuk yang terlihat ketakutan. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk.

_Kalau dilihat dari dekat begini, dia manis juga, _gumam Donghae tanpa sadar. Donghae membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari ucapannya barusan.

_Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? _Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk dan meninggalkannya.

****

Eunhyuk POV

"Hah… apa-apaan ini? Kenapa wajahku memanas?" gumamku dalam hati. Terbayang wajah Donghae yang tadi mendekati wajahku.

"Aigooo kenapa aku jadi begini. Lebih baik aku ke kantin." ucapku pelan lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

BRUK!

Aish, sepertinya aku sedang sial hari ini sampai-sampai aku menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"Appo~" ringisku pelan lalu berusaha bangun.

"Gwaenchana? Ah mianhae aku tidak memerhatikan jalan tadi." Sebuah tangan terjulur ke arahku. Seorang namja mungil dengan wajah manis. Aku menyambut tangannya lalu berdiri.

"Mianhae, aku jadi menabrakmu. Aku sedang tidak konsentrasi tadi hehehe. Kau murid baru kan, Lee Hyukjae?" ucap namja mungil itu panjang lebar.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa. Eh bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku berada di kelas yang sama denganmu. Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ah iya aku Lee Hyukjae. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk." Jawabku sedikit canggung. Tentu saja, aku ini seorang nerd yang tak biasa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Bagaimana kalo kita ke kantin? Eh apa boleh aku memanggilmu Hyukkie? Hehehe. Boleh kan?" ujar Ryeowook riang sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kataku sedikit tertawa melihat tingkahnya ini.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Wookie. Ayo ke kantin." Ryeowook menarik tanganku menuju kantin.

****

Auhor POV

TING TONG!

Kini waktu istirahat telat usai. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pun sudah memasuki kelasnya.

"Lagi-lagi sekarang aku harus bertemu ikan Donghae menyebalkan itu." Eunhyuk sedikit memajukan mulutnya lalu duduk di sebelah Donghae yang sibuk mendengarkan musik dari Ipod nya. Tak lama kemudian Lee Seonsaengnim pun datang.

"_Begini, Hyukjae-ssi. Emmm… Sebetulnya, aku sudah menyukai Donghae sejak lama. Lalu, aku ingin kau menaklukkan Donghae. Karena jika kau bisa menaklukkannya, aku juga pasti bisa. Bagaimana? Karena Donghae itu orang yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan._" Lagi-lagi ucapan Yoona terbayang di pikiran Eunhyuk.

"_Begini saja, kalau kau berhasil aku akan memberimu 100.000 won. Bagaimana?_" Ucapan itu terus saja menghantui pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Ish, aku bisa gila lama-lama kalau begini caranya. Aku harus melakukan apa untuk menaklukkan ikan dingin itu?" gumam Eunhyuk frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jangan berisik Lee Hyukjae." Ujar Donghae dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ipod yang dia pegang.

"Ya! Kau tidak tau sih betapa bingungnya aku diminta oleh Yoona untuk menaklukkan namja sepertimu, hah?" ujar Eunhyuk sarkatis lalu dengan cepat menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ppabo! Bagaimana aku bisa keceplosan?" gumam Eunhyuk panik.

"Huh? Menaklukkanku? Bagiamana caranya seorang culun bisa menaklukkan pangeran sekolah seperti aku?" Tanya Donghae setengah meledek.

"Yak! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aish, aku juga tidak tahu." Eunhyuk menggeleng frustasi lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Errr… Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing untuk acara bulan depan?" usul Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita bersaing siapa yang bisa menang dalam acara Skill Contest yang akan diadakan bulan depan, dia boleh melakukan apa saja pada yang kalah." Ujar Donghae.

"Eh? Mwo? Apakah aku harus menerima tawaranmu itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ya tentu saja. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menaklukkanku hem? Kudengar kau sering mencetak prestasi di sekolahmu yang dulu di Amerika. Bukankah itu akan menarik?" Donghae menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Dan bersiaplah untuk menerima kekalahanmu nanti Donghae-ssi." Ucap Eunhyuk yakin.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini selalu memenangkan Skill Contest itu setiap tahun karena ketampananku dan bakatku menari. Maka kau jangan terlalu yakin, Hyukjae-ssi."

"Aish, lihat saja nanti." Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae menuju papan tulis.

****

Eunhyuk POV

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada jawaban.

Ya, aku memang tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Appa dan eommaku sibuk bekerja di Jepang. Entah kepan mereka akan kembali ke Korea.

Aku segera menaiki lantai dua dan berganti baju dengan kaus santai dan celana pendek. Lagi-lagi aku teringat pembicaran dengan Donghae tadi mengenai tantangan itu.

"Haaah… Skill Contest? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki bakat apa-apa untuk ditunjukkan di acara itu nanti. Huwaaa eotteokkhae? Kenapa masalahku makin rumit saja." Batinku kesal.

"Eh… Apa aku minta bantuan Ryeowook saja? Siapa tahu dia mau membantuku." Lanjutku lalu segera mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak yang berada tak jauh dariku.

"Annyeong? Hyukkie hyung ada apa meneleponku?" Tanya Ryeowook di seberang sana.

"Wookie-ah, hyung minta bantuanmu saat ini." tanyaku dengan nada memelas.

"Mwo? Bantuan apa?" Ryeowook bingung.

"Pokoknya datang ke rumahku, sekarang! Tadi alamatnya sudah kukasih kan?"

"Oke, oke. Baiklah sampai nanti hyung. Hehehe. Annyeong~!" Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku menghela napas

Oh ya, aku lupa menjelaskan apa itu Skill Contest. Itu adalah acara unjuk bakat yang diadakan Kyunghee University setiap tahun. Tentu saja itu adalah acara yang meriah dan besar. Dan jika kalian mau, setiap kelas bisa saja membuka stan apa saja untuk ikut memeriahkan acara itu.

Di acara Skill Contest itu, kalian bisa menunjukkan bakat kalian apa saja yang berhubungan dengan seni musik. Kalian bisa bernanyi, dance, atau mungkin bermain alat musik.

Dan masalahnya adalah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan musik. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan mengerjakan soal matematika atau pelajaran lain yang mengandalkan otak. Tidak salah aku bisa menjadi nerd dan culun seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Lihat saja kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu seorang ahjumma menitipkan bayinya padaku. Dan aku berusaha membuat tidur dengan menyanyikan nina bobo. Bayi itu bukannya tidur, yang ada malah menangis kencang sehingga membuatku kerepotan.

Aku tidak bisa dance. Aku pernah mencoba menarikan lagu Sexy, Free & Single dari sebuah boyband terkenal Super Junior. Tapi akhirnya aku harus beristirahat satu minggu karena tangan dan kakiku keseleo dan terbentur meja.

****

Author POV

TING TONG!

"Hyukkie hyung? Buka pintunya! Ini aku." Ryeowook berteriak dari depan pintu.

"Ne, ne. Tunggu sebentar." Eunhyuk membuka pintunya dan melihat Ryeowook sedang kerepotan membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Apa itu, Ryeowook-ah?" Eunhyuk menunjuk kantung yang dipegang Ryeowook.

"Yaaa! Setidaknya kau biarkan tamu mu ini untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, bukannya malah bertanya dan membiarkannya berdiri di depan pintu. Kau tidak lihat aku kelelahan." Omel Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Hahaha, aish. Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk.

"Ini susu stroberi untukmu, hyung." Ryeowook menyerahkan susu yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket.

"Huwaaa… Gomawo~!" pekik Eunhyuk senang lalu segera mengambil susu itu dan meminumnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin minta bantuan apa, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook lalu duduk di karpet depan TV.

"Ah itu. Emm jadi, aku ditantang oleh Donghae untuk adu bakat di acara Skill Contest bulan depan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak punya bakat apa-apa untuk ditampilkan di acara itu. Jadi kau mau membantuku kan? Ya?" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya untuk membujuk Ryeowook agar mau membantunya.

Hening.

"Wookie? Kau mau membantuku tidak?" Tanya Eunyuk sambil tetap mepertahankan puppy eyes nya itu.

Hening.

"Yaaa! Kau mau membantuku tidak?" teriak Eunhyuk kesal melihat Ryeowook yang cengo mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang berteriak padamu, hyung! Kau tahu Donghae itu raja dance di sekolah dan selalu mendapatkan award setiap tahunnya. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selama Donghae ada di universitas itu. Aish, kau itu bagaimana sih?" ujar Ryeowook habis-habisan.

"Habis mau bagaimana? Ini semua gara-gara Im Yoon Ah itu." Jawab Eunhyuk lemas

"Haish, baiklah aku akan membantumu. Kau berbakat dalam bidang apa?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak sabaran.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Eunhyuk makin lemas.

PLETAK!

"Appo~ Yaa, kenapa kau menjitakku?!" Eunhyuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa bakatmu, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu, hyung?" teriak Ryeowook frustasi.

"Baiklah, hyung akan kuajari menyanyi, bagaimana?" tawar Ryeowook yang sudah berkurang emosinya.

"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyanyi, Wookie-ah." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ya, karena itulah aku akan mengajari hyung menyanyi. Ayo!"

****

SKIP TIME

"Aish, bukan begitu hyung. Tapi lebih lembut lagi." Ujar Ryeowook berusaha sabar. Pasalnya, ini sudah yang keenam kalinya mereka mengulang-ulang nada yang sama.

"Aku tak bisa. Suaraku tidak bisa mencapai nada tinggi sepertimu." Eunhyuk terduduk di sofanya. Rupanya belajar menyanyi itu membuatnya lelah dan tenggorokannya kering.

"Berarti bakatmu bukan menyanyi. Haaah… Bagaimana kalau kau dance saja?" usul Ryeowook karena sudah menyerah mengajari Eunhyuk menyanyi. Karena setiap Eunhyuk menyanyi, pasti yang keluar nada-nada false.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa ngedance." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Minta bantuan saja pada Kyuhyun, teman sekelas kita. Dia juga jago nge dance, walaupun tidak sehebat Donghae sih." usul Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

****

SKIP TIME

Esok harinya, Eunhyuk bangun dengan mata berat. Dia harus ke kampus hari ini. Kalau eommanya sampai tahu kalau Eunhyuk membolos, bisa-bisa Eunhyuk diseret ke Jepang nanti.

Eunhyuk memakan roti bakarnya dengan lesu lalu berangkat ke universitasnya menggunakan bus.

"Hyung~!" sambut Ryeowook ketika Eunhyuk memasuki kelasnya.

"Jadi kan rencana kita mau mendatangai Kyuhyun untuk memintanya mengajarimu dance?" Tanya Ryeowook semangat.

"Ne, ne… Tapi jangan sekarang." Ujar Eunhyuk pasrah.

****

Eunhyuk POV

TING TONG!

"Baikah, sampai disini saja pelajaran kita." Hwang Seonsaengnim mengakhiri pelajarannya dan segera melangkah keluar kelas.

"Hyukkie hyung~" Terdengar suara cempreng Ryeowook mendekatiku.

"Ne?" tanyaku malas.

"Ayo hyung, kita datangi Kyuhyun sekarang." Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menyeretku menuju bangku Kyuhyun.

Aku dan Ryeowook segera berjalan menuju bangku Kyuhyun yang di paling pojok. Dia sedang tertidur dengan earphone ditelinganya.

"Kyu? Cho Kyuhyun? Yak setan cabut earphone mu itu!" teriak Ryeowook pada namja di depannya.

"Aish, kau menganggu tidurku. Katakan apa maumu sekarang, pendek?!" ujar Kyuhyun pedas pada Ryeowook. Astaga, namja ini benar-benar evil, bahkan dia tidak segan-segan mengatai Ryeowook pendek. Eh… tapi itu kenyataan sih. Aish, kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan mengatai Wookie pendek seperti ini.

"Begini Cho Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengajarinya dance untuk Skill Contest nanti. Kau mau membantunya kan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan puppy eyes nya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arahku dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan aneh. Membuatku tidak nyaman saja.

Semenit kemudian…

****

Author POV

"Hahahahaha! Astaga, kau yakin mau belajar dance, Eunhyuk-ah? Pffft… Ahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa keras hingga semua penghuni kelas kini menuju ke arah Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang lucu hah?" Tanya Ryeowook tajam pada namja ikal dihadapannya ini.

"Aigooo, Ryeowook-ah, lihat temanmu itu. Mana ada orang culun yang mau belajar dance, phhahahaha!" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kencang. Mau tak mau, semua orang yang ada di kelas pun ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Yaaa, kau kejam sekali Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Ryeowook kesal.

"Aku tidak mau mengajarinya, Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa memedulikan omelan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa begitu, Kyuhyun-ah!" jawab Ryeowook kesal setengah melotot.

"Huf… arra, arra. Kalau begitu ubah dulu penampilan temanmu itu, baru aku ajari. Oke?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Yak bocah! Aish… neon jeongmal…" Ryeowook mengurut keningnya yang terasa berkedut akibat emosi.

"Jadi, bagaimana Wookie-ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Kau harus merubah penampilanmu itu, Hyung." Kata Ryeowook.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau harus merubah penampilanmu! Kalau hyung sudah merubah penampilan, Kyuhyun baru mau mengajarimu." jelas Ryeowook.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos membuat Ryeowook ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat sekarang juga. Tapi niat itu dia urungkan karena dia masih ingin merasakan indahnya hidup di dunia ini.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya hyung aku tunggu di rumahku pulang sekolah!" titah Ryeowook.

"Eh, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau tidak, aku tidak aku tidak aka membantumu lagu hyung." Ucap Ryeowook cuek lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

"Mwo? Andwae!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

*dibakar readers*

Mian kalo endingnya ngegantung XD

Oh ya masih ada yang inget dengan ff ini? Gak ada pasti, iya iya author tau pasti gak ada *pundung*

Maafkan author yang terlalu males untuk ngelanjutin ff. Ini author bikin dalam waktu 1 hari jadi maaf kalo alur kecepetan atau masih banyak typo *bow*

Sebenernya author lagi sibuk persiapan masuk SMA, tapi karena udah banyak desakan biar segera ngelanjut, okelah author bikin lanjutannya.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
